


Innocence?

by MagieFish



Series: Imagineered Abominations [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Gen, My poor Sammy boi, Parental Death, Save the precious young Wally, Self-Harm, U ready 4 some ANGST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagieFish/pseuds/MagieFish
Summary: A bunch of stories about Studio members pasts.





	1. Franks

Droplets went in different directions as Wally’s feet made contact with the puddle. Over and over again accompanied by a ‘SPLASH’ droplets flew outward. Wally turned around just as Charlotte joined in, water covering him. 

“Charlotte!!!”, He cried, “That was mean!!!”

”You were getting droplets all over me, dumb dumb!”, She responded folding her arms, “I was just delivering karma!”

Two strong but delicate hands rested on both of shoulders. A woman crouched down with a kind smile and a spark in her eye. She had messy black hair and emerald green eyes. Wally grabbed onto her knee and started to bounce up and down.

”Mummy! Mummy! Charlotte splashed me!!”

”But he splashed me first!!”

“Well, Charlotte it was an accident and it wasn’t nice to splash him.”, She adressed Charlotte before turning to Wally, “But you should be more aware of other people, Wally. So, you two apologise.”

“Sorry Charlotte.”, Wally said, hugging his sister around the waist.

”Sorry Wally.”, Charlotte responded, patting the mass of hair on his head.

”Well, now that’s over,”, She said reaching out to tickle the two children, causing them to giggle uncontrollably, “It’s time to get you little devil’s home.”

A few of many footsteps sounded against the pavement. The sun had started to dissapear behind the buildings of New York. Wally tapped Charlottes shoulder with an ‘It!’. She gave chase and they ran through the streets of the concrete jungle. Breath heavy, Wally ran and ran. Charlotte extended a hand and ran towards him. He looked over his shoulder and laughed. Charlotte  called out but Wally wasn’t paying attention. He just wanted not to be it. He felt his shoelaces whipping around his ankles and looked down. He looked back up. The road was just ahead. He felt something under his shoe. His whole body lurched forward, smacking against a white patch of ground. A searing pain cut through his body. He got up woozily, his vision hazy. He looked around. There was something hot running down his chin. He hear the muffled cries of his sister and mother. There was a loud noise and Wally turned. Something big and metal was heading straight towards him.

”WALLY!!!!!”

He heard his mother’s voice and turned. A force smashed into him and he fell to ground once more, smacking his head against the pavement. There was a screech and a loud thump. There were cries and wails, and he heard his sister crying. There was the opening and closing of a car door. His vision was even hazier than before and he fell backwards. Someone’s arms caught him. It was a man he could tell by his voice.

”Don’t worry little buddy, it’ll be okay.”

The voice was trying to be reassuring, but he was thinking one thing. 

“Mummy....”, He managed to croak before darkness took hold. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, Mrs Franks did not survive.


	2. Lawrence

Sammy trudged back home, rain soaking through his jumper. Over one shoulder hung his bag. Clutched in his hand was the remains of his coat. He knocked on the door three times and it was opened by a smiling man. His smile vanished as soon as he set eyes on the child. He hurried Sammy inside where he knocked mud off of his wellies. He sat down, browny-blonde hair dripping, a scowl on his face highlighted by dark shadows. A woman ran over and began to fuss over him.

”Oh Sammy! What happened!”

His father removed his jumper and attempted to remove his shirt. Sammy yanked himself away from him and avoided eye contact.

”Sammy,”, His father said disapprovingly, “You can’t keep destroying your stuff.”

There was a mumble from Sammy which made his father raise an eyebrow.

”What was that?”

”Wasn’t me...”

”Speak up!”

”It wasn’t em who destroyed it!!!”, He yelled, “It was the priests son!!!”

”Oh Sammy....”, His mother shook his head, “The lord doesn’t like liars. Why would the son of the priest do that?”

”Because he thinks he’s better than me.”, He grumbled, “He thinks because the light of the lord blessed him he’s above me.”

He let out a growl like sound as his parents burst into laughter. 

“Oh Sammy!”, His mother said, “That’s ridiculous! You go to a Catholic school, how would he be above anyone?! Tell us the truth, please.”

”That is the truth!!”, Sammy cried, “They left class and beat me up!”

” _They_ left class? Don’t you mean _we_ left class?”, His father remarked.

Sammy hung his head and his father sighed.

”Sammy.”, His voice was soft but stern, “If you keep up this heresy you wil go to hell.”

”There’s no such thing as hell. And there’s no heaven either.”, He responded, folding his arms, “There’s now and only now.”

Sammy recoiled as he felt a sharp pain rip across his cheek. He watched as his mother stepped back. He looked up at his father, his eyes filled with rage.

”Samuel Lawrence, your mother and I did not bring you into this world to have you mock the lord!! Your techers have been talking to us and saying all sorts of things about you!!! How you disrupt prayers, how you’re failing in every subject, how you sit alone every lunch break!!!! You haven’t handed in your homework for days!! I don’t know what’s going in your head, but you better fix it right now!!!”

“There’s nothing wrong with me there’s something wrong with you!!!!!”, He screamed at his father, getting off his chair, “All of you spend your lives worshipping someone you have no actual evidence exists!!!!!! And I’m not failing in every subject, I’m doing well in music!!!!! All of you are discriminatory liars!!!!!”

”YOU WATCH YOUR TOUNGE YOUNG MAN!!!!!”, His father screeched, practically shaking the house, “ONE MORE WORD AND YOU WILL GO TO YOUR ROOM!!!!”

“IF THERE WAS A GOD, MY UNCLE WOULDN’T BE DEAD!!!!!!!”

And with that he stormed off, slamming the kitchen door behind him. He stormed up the stairs and across the landing to his bedroom, his father thundering behind him. He slammed the door and lifted up his pillow, a key lying underneath. He put it in the door lock, twisting it until he heard a satisfying click. He ignored the banging on the door. Instead he crouched down and lifted up a floorboard. Beneath was a small hole, inside which was a knife. He picked it up, careful not to cut his fingers. Laying it on the ground nearby, Sammy removed his soaking shirt. Picking up the knife he examined his scarred shoulders. There was an empty space on his right shoulder. Pressing the blade to his skin he took a deep breath. There was a sharp sting accompanied by a warm feeling. Standing up he grabbed a box of tissues nearby and wiped away the blood. Wrapping some around his arm, he polished the knife before placing it back under the board. Opening his drawer he took out a pair of pyjamas, and before long he had curled up under his duvet. His stomach rumbles, but he ignored it. He could stand pain. 

 

But thats not always a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn.........I really need to stop making characters suffer.


	3. Campbell

Susie swung steadily back and forth on a swing. Children ran about in front of her, laughing and letting out small squeals. A boy grabbed another by his shoulder. There was protest before he chased after him, fuled by playful rage. Susie liked the swing. She rarely got to go on it. Other girls would play on it or boys would mess around on it, pulling the chains and standing on the seat. It swung slowly, but Susie liked that. Her feet not touching the ground, wind rushing through her hair. It was almost like she could fly. A thought entered Susie’s head. _How high can I go?_ She swung her legs further and faster, leaning backwards before going forward. Her orange pigtails flew in front of her as she went back, before trailing behind like a phoenixes fire. She was far above the ground now for just those glorious seconds. She felt like she could touch the sky. The sun shone hurting her eyes if she stared. But it was gone in a rush before she could. She clutched the chains with all her might, hurting her hands as she ascended further and further, leaving all the others behind. She was in the sky again for those seconds, looking down upon the other children. They seemed small. Everything seemed small from the heavens. She rushed back down. The chains jerked dangerously. The seat threatened to throw her off. Susie looked at a man running over. He was shouting at her. He halted as she swung up before going back down. She caught the word ‘Stop’. She stopped her moving legs and felt herself slow. Slower and slower until it was barely noticeable. She stared at the teacher who was walking up to her. He grabbed her hand, grimacing as he did, and yanked her off. She scowled at him from behind as they went across the concrete. The other children stopped and began to laugh. She looked at them with their stupid faces. She remembered how small they looked. Sticking out a defiant tounge, she turned back to face the teacher and marched with confidence. She held her head high and remembered her mother’s words. _Hold your head high. Don’t listen to them. They’re no better than you, for what difference is a single digit? None, that’s the answer._ The teacher stopped in the shadows of the building and looked down at her. He let go of her hand and wiped it on his clothes like she had some sort of disease. He opened his mouth and began to talk about how dangerous it was to swing that high. He pointed at the other kids and said that she should just play with them. She glared at him before walking off to play with the others, flicking a pigtail out of her face. They looked at her and snickered as she came. She clenched her four fingered hand and ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story of Susie Campbell! And yes she does have four fingers here because reasons!


	4. Drew

Henry watched the ducks swim to the bread. He watched them gobble it up, the others swimming away in defeat. He took a bite of his samwhich before tearing off a piece to throw in. His legs swung back and forth as he sat on the bench. A bicycle went past with a ringing bell. Couples walked silently alongside each other, children ran around and lonely souls sat alone on other benches. Henry checked his watch. _Mummy said to be back in an hour, but she’ll be fine if I stay a bit longer._ Henry stared at the ripples on the water. The ducks feet paddled wildly to get the bread once more before going relatively still. Birds chirped and screeched from the trees and the bleak autumn sky. Henry wiped his snivelling nose earning a sympathetic glance from a passer bye. Henry rested his head on the back of the bench. He closed his eyes, tuning out the noises of the world. He liked the quite. The silence was welcoming. The crunching of crisp leaves underfoot made him open his eyes. There was the rustle of fabric moving and rubbing against skin and the creak of wood. Henry looked over at the person who sat on his bench. They were a boy his age, with crisp clean clothes, and a face that seemed to point to the sky. He had shining hair like liquid gold, well maintained. His sharp eyes of steel stared at the trees like he could make them shrink. Based off his clothes and his lack of manners, Henry assumed that he must be from a wealthy family. He cleared his throat, causing the boy to look at him. He seemed vaguely interested like he was an old toy.

”It’s not very good manners to sit down without asking.”

He raised an eyebrow at Henry.

”Why not?”, He responded, “You weren’t saving it.”

”How do you know?”, The quiet yet strong voice of Henry questioned.

”You are sitting alone, feeding ducks. Who would come for you?”

Henry checked his watch and looked back at the boy, who seemed to be a bit more intrigued.

”Well, no point answering. It’s about time I left anyway.”

And with that, Henry got up and walked away, glancing back at the peculiar boy before running home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey would proceed to come back everyday like Henry. To him, Henry was a peculiar boy.


End file.
